


it’s what?

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Boo Seungkwan - Centric, Fictober 2018, Gen, day twenty: birthday, day twoteen: birthday, its seungkwan’s bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: seungkwan wakes up a special way, even though he doesn’t know why it’s so special.





	it’s what?

seungkwan woke up to butterfly kisses being pressed all over his cheeks and forehead. 

 

his eyes cracked open and he came face to face with vernon who was smiling down at him. 

 

“wake up hyung, we have no schedule today, and we have to celebrate!”

 

“hn? celebrate what?” seungkwan groaned out, turning away from the 100 watt smile vernon was projecting his way. 

 

“hyung…you know what day it is right?” vernon asked. 

 

“uh, january something? seungcheol hyung usually tells us in the morning so i don’t really…know.” seungkwan said. 

 

“hyung, what day was it yesterday?” vernon asked. 

 

“uh, the fifteenth?”

 

“so that would make today?”

 

“the sixteenth of…january?”

 

vernon paused for a second, letting the date sink in. 

 

“oh! oh, it’s my birthday!” seungkwan said, sitting up. 

 

vernon, and chan who had been hiding beside the bed, jumped on top of him, and all three started laughing and rolled around on the bed. 

 

“happy birthday hyung!” they yelled in tandem, causing the door to his room to open and the other ten members of his group to bust in with a cake. 

 

“happy birthday seungkwannie!” they all cried, pressing kisses to his face and placing a cake in front of him. 

 

he smiled widely at all twelve of them gathered around him and dug into his cake, happy to spend his birthday with some of the best people he had ever met in his life. 

 

(in the end seungcheol forced them to clean up the room, because jeonghan smearing cake on his face had sparked an all out war. 

 

in the end, he regretted none of it, even though the cleaning process had been long and tedious and they all had had to take a shower after. 

 

what a great way to spend his birthday.)


End file.
